1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cleaning a fluorine-containing waste gas evolved from a furnace, such as a glass melting furnace, an aluminum electrolytic furnace or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, both a dry process and a wet process have been proposed for cleaning a waste gas containing a fluorine component. The wet process has a significant disadvantage in that it requires a secondary treatment for complete processing of a waste solution. The disadvantage of the dry process is the attendant corrosion and/or clogging of the apparatus due to condensation of SO.sub.2.
In the past, numerous other processes have been proposed for removing fluorine and other toxic gas components. However, fully satisfactory results have not been attained. Previously, the inventors have developed a process for removal of toxic gas components from a waste gas by treating the waste gas and then filtering it through a bag filter. However, the fluorine gas removal coefficient of the former method is not high enough to satisfy typical air-pollution regulations. Consequently, it would be most desirable to have a process which is highly effective for removal of fluorine from a waste gas.